


Chiedimi se sono felice

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Elio è cresciuto, M/M, Oliver è pieno di ammirazione, accenno di smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Oliver e Elio si vedono dopo due anni dall'ultimo abbraccio e uno e mezzo da quando Oliver gli ha spezzato il cuore.





	Chiedimi se sono felice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melyx/gifts).



> Oliver e Elio si rivedono dopo due anni ad Harvard in cui Elio studia da un anno.
> 
> Inizialmente doveva essere una Charmie (Armie x Timmy) ma dietro suggerimento della mia stupenda beta a cui dedico questa storia è nata questa Elio/Oliver. Ho cercato di non mettere dettagli del libro e spero vi piaccia almeno quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla, Buona lettura e ricordo che i pareri/consigli sono sempre graditi.  
> La storia la dedico anche a Giada e a tutti quella che la leggeranno come regalo di San Valentino!

_We haven't spoke since you went away. Comfortable silence is so overrated_

 

Elio sospira con la testa sul petto solido e largo di Oliver muovendo le gambe tra quelle ben più muscolose dell'uomo più grande. Questa pace è rara, solitamente ogni loro rapporto veniva consumato nell'ansia dell'aver poco tempo e quella di essere beccati, eppure questa volta no. Oliver è venuto a trovarlo nel college in cui si è trasferito l'anno prima, non lontano da dove lui stesso abita, e Elio avrebbe cinque minuti difficili se dovesse spiegare il motivo per cui aveva preferito Yale ad Harvard.

 

Da quel saluto in stazione non si erano più visti, a mala pena si erano sentiti ma Oliver e suo padre parlavano, in continuazione, e questo dava loro informazioni sull'altro. E prima che il giorno prima Oliver gli chiedesse se poteva andare a trovarlo non si sentivano da almeno un anno e mezzo, da quando lo aveva chiamato per dirgli che stava per sposarsi. Complice l'orgoglio e l'autoconservazione non era riuscito a richiamarlo e pensava che Oliver l'avesse dimenticato. E non capisce come mai dal nulla si è fatto sentire, con il desiderio di vederlo nel campus, non a casa sua dove convive con la sua futura moglie. Da lui per nascondersi, ancora.

Durante la giornata avevano fatto finta entrambi di non provare quasi nulla, di essere conoscenti. Avevano parlato di Mafalda, Anchise e di tutte quelle persone che per loro quell'estate erano insignificanti ma tutto serviva per non parlare di loro, per evitare l'imbarazzo. Non si erano fatti complimenti e cercavano di non posare lo sguardo sull'altro ma in questo fallivano spesso, specialmente durante il pranzo nel piccolo bar davanti al complesso in cui si trovava la sua stanza.

Oliver gli aveva spiegato quello che iniziava a insegnare quell'anno parlandone con l'espressione appassionata che usava anche due anni prima. Tutto era tornato ad essere inevitabile una volta entrati nella camera ancora piena di scatoloni di Elio,oltre al loro disagio e imbarazzo, mentre Elio cerca l'ultimo libro pubblicato dal padre per regalarglielo. Tutto diviene troppo quando Oliver nota la sua camicia appesa sulla sedia e lo guarda con un sorriso troppo dolce, troppo pieno di compatimento.

'' La uso per dormire, per questo è li non per altro'' lo dice veloce, mangiandosi qualche parola mentre si avvicina alla sedia e una volta afferrata la camicia la butta sul letto.

Elio perde di vista Oliver mentre lo fa e qui commette un errore perchè si ritrova inaspettatamente tra le braccia del più grande. Che gli stringono piano il petto – volendo potrebbe liberarsi, ma riesce solo a stringerlo a sua volta- e il naso a solleticargli la nuca con il respiro, spostandogli piano i capelli lunghi.

''Anche io avrei voluto qualcosa di tuo, avrei dovuto prendere quella tua maglia blu a righe''

Seguito da un soffice bacio e da un altro e un altro ancora.

Ed è sbagliato, Elio dovrebbe fermarlo, eppure l'unica cosa che riesce a fare inebriato da tutto e pieno di desiderio come neanche era a sedici anni è spingere il suo corpo maggiormente contro quello di Oliver. Spinge il sedere contro il suo bacino, sorridendo felice quando tra le sue natiche sente ben distinta la semi erezione, e si muove con il bacino per dondolare e creare attrito. La risposta fisica dimostra che questo non è cambiato, che anche per lui il tempo non ha raffreddato la passione e questo cancella ogni scrupolo, ogni preoccupazione anche se sa che appena Oliver lascerà la stanza dovrà ricomporsi nuovamente una volta che sarà nuovamente a pezzi e senza Oliver.

''Te l'avrei data, almeno mi avresti pensato''.

Dicendolo si gira in modo da vederlo, da stringersi a lui e fargli sentire quanto è eccitato a sua volta, da chiedergli senza parole di risolvere quella situazione. Di rendergli di nuovo difficile stare seduto, di dargli modo di fargli vedere quanta esperienza ha acquisito in quegli anni in cui non si sono visti e non si sono toccati.

Oliver geme piano quando le loro erezioni sempre più piene si sfiorano costrette nei vestiti e con una mano gli afferra il sedere, stringendolo forte al suo petto, e con l'altra gli copre la guancia con una dolcezza che stride con la malizia delle sue intenzioni, aumentata dalla sua gamba infilata tra quelle grandi, sode e sicuramente abbronzate di Oliver, che ride con affetto negli occhi e quella che si direbbe adorazione.

'' Non riuscivo a non pensarti. Eri ovunque Elio. Sei ovunque'' una piccola esitazione interrompe il discorso e quando riprende la voce è la stessa con cui parlavano le notti in cui pensavano che nessuno sapesse.

'' E ora sei ancora più bello, sei più uomo e i tuoi capelli sono ipnotici''

Dicendolo gli scosta delle ciocche dal viso, con una tenerezza tale che potrebbe quasi pensare di esserselo sognato, se non fosse che ora lo vede nuovamente sentendosi esposto e sempre più confuso e arrabbiato da quelle lusinghe che non servono per averlo. È suo anche senza questi complimenti. Lo è stato due anni prima e lo è ancora.

''Smettila con i complimenti vuoti''

Oliver lo guarda quasi offeso, come se scoprire il suo bluff fosse una grave offesa.

'' Non sono vuoti''

Ora a ridere è Elio, una risata crudele come quella frase e le sue implicazioni. Come poteva essere così quando stava per sposarsi? Una risposta però non la voleva. Non voleva nient'altro che non fosse Oliver dentro di sé e l'oblio dell'orgasmo, sperando che Oliver glielo conceda.

''Stai zitto e prendiamoci quello che entrambi vogliamo''

Ancora prima che Oliver possa rispondergli, rifiutarlo o prenderlo in giro, Elio si inginocchia toccando da sopra il jeans teso. Anche questa situazione è nuova, ad averglielo insegnato era stato un suo compagno di classe, non lui. Come a fargli notare che non è più il ragazzino inesperto che ha conosciuto, che non è stato più ad aspettarlo dopo.

Oliver cerca di discostarsi,debolmente, quasi fosse solo un atto di buona educazione o paura di ferirlo, come sempre. Stupido, stupido Oliver che non capisce che qualsiasi cosa farà lo lacererà come una pesca troppo matura che cade indesiderata da tutti sul terreno duro e nudo. Non c'è nulla di non tagliente in quella situazione, ma a lui non dispiace farsi male. È meglio parlare, e agire, che morire.

Per questo guarda male Oliver che cerca di farlo ragionare, di resistere blandamente anche se la sua mano rimane tra i suoi capelli, ancorata. Il linguaggio del corpo non mente mai, contrariamente alle parole.

'' Non dirmi che non sono obbligato, voglio''

Ed Oliver solo allora si arrende. Appoggiandosi all'anta dell'armadio panna ricoperto da foto e poesie- che gli ricordano lui, ma questo non deve saperlo.

Elio quindi abbassa la zip, abbassa piano il doppio tessuto del jeans e del boxer color pesca – Ah, ironico- liberando l'erezione e quei glutei pieni che spesso lo portano al piacere nei suoi momenti solitari.

Sempre guardandolo, ormai sotto incantesimo, in gabbia, lecca la lunghezza con una lentezza estenuante prima di far sparire la testa tra le sue labbra calde per un breve istante. Un piccolo assaggio per torturare l'uomo che vorrebbe distruggere e al tempo stesso cucire a sè come l'ombra di Peter Pan e diventare indivisibili. Elio e Oliver di nuovo un'unica entità. Chiamarsi nuovamente con il nome dell'altro e sentirsi nel giusto posto nel mondo. Ma al momento prevale la cattiveria, mista al desiderio, e quell'amore mai svanito insieme all'abbronzatura. Vuole la conferma che lo vuole, che non è solo il suo corpo ma anche la sua mente a desiderarlo. Non vuole che una volta finito possa dire che non lo bramava, che era solo un errore. Anche se sa che lo farà prima di tornare da lei, perciò si prende la sua piccola vittoria. La sua rivincita sulla donna che avrà lui ormai roso dal senso di colpa. E Elio non sapeva di poter essere così risentito ma Oliver non lo ferma, anche se sa le sue intenzioni. Oliver le sa sempre.

'' Tu vuoi?''

Gli esce duro, senza dolcezza e quasi non si riconosce. Ma quando Oliver sussurra un sì strozzato prima di dire un si sì più deciso accompagnato da un sorriso dolce, Elio capisce che questo basta per smettere con i giochi, almeno per ora, e concentrasi su di loro. Ad approfittarsi di ogni secondo che gli viene concesso.

 

A una prima volta passionale quasi al limite del violento in cui entrambi hanno quasi perso il controllo è seguita una seconda volta lenta, per riassaporarsi per bene e controllare che no, nulla è cambiato. Non il modo in cui Elio si aggrappa alle spalle di Oliver o come lui gli sussurra più volte quanto sia bellissimo. E i morsi sulla clavicola fragile di Elio, e i consequenti lividi lasciati sulla pelle pallida quando Oliver, dopo averlo toccato e fatto venire Elio viene a sua volta stringendolo a sé. Come se Elio potesse svanire nel nulla al termine dell'orgasmo. Come se potesse mai farlo, lui che vorrebbe passare ogni momento della sua vita con Oliver.

Per la prima volta sono solo loro due nell'intimità del suo minuscolo monolocale che sembra ancora più ridotto quando al suo interno c'è un omone alto quasi due metri. Eppure non gli dispiace, anzi, è tutto intimo e quasi perfetto.

Le sue paturnie sono interrotte dal suddetto uomo, che con una mano grande e delicata gli alza leggermente il mento per far sì che i loro occhi si incontrino.

'' Sento da qui i tuoi pensieri agitarsi''

Elio ride, con una vena isterica e ironica. Perché è tutto così evidente che persino gli astronauti possono vederlo, come possono farlo dalla muraglia cinese. Solo che lui non è una muraglia e tantomeno ne ha, si sente esposto e fragile e pronto per parlarne. Per troppo tempo ha tenuto tutto dentro lasciandosi lacerare da quei pensieri che somigliano a pipestrelli e cercano di uscire fuori e volare via, lontano dalla galleria buia del suo cuore.

Del resto era meglio parlare che morire. È meglio parlare che continuare a morire lentamente ogni volta che si ricorda che lui è solo l'altro, che non ha diritti su di lui o pretese anche se si amano. Sono adulti e Oliver tra nemmeno sei mesi si sposa nello sperduto stato del Connecticut con una collega di Harvard tanto bella quanto intelligente. E vorrebbe non esserne geloso ma non riesce e tutta quella situazione è tremenda.Tutta la rabbia provata viene meno, è sostituita dalla tristezza, dal risentimento.

"Chiedimi se sono felice."

Lo sussurra e vorrebbe abbassare il viso per evitare l'espressione corrucciata di Oliver ma resiste, non vuole fare le cose a metà. Vuole ricordare tutto di questo momento, di come Oliver si inumidisce le labbra prima di parlare e di come il solco tra le sue sopracciglia è sempre più visibile.

" Sei felice? "

La domanda è detta piano ed è impreganta di paura e stride con la sua voce più sicura quando risponde come se avesse davvero pieno controllo di sè. E non ne ha ma questa scena l'ha immaginata più volte, il discorso l'ha perfezionato a ogni pianto, delusione e crepa nel cuore e della sua integrità.

" No, non sono felice. Chiedimi il perchè."

Oliver solitamente brontolerebbe, direbbe una battuta o quel dopo che odia tanto ma questa volta no. Segue il suo copione recitando inconsapevolmente il suo ruolo. O almeno fino a quel momento, dopo il suo discorso non ha battute pronte per Oliver, ci sarà improvvisazione e imbarazzo. E spera felicità, ma ne dubita. La speranza non è sua amica, l'ha sempre ferito e prima o poi lo finirà. E il prima potrebbe essere anche adesso per quanto ne sa.

" Perchè? " lo dice con voce più controllata questa volta, tornando a essere di nuovo il compatto Oliver, colui che sulle sue spalle porta il mondo.

" Ti Amo troppo.''

Si ferma, per prendere il respiro e il coraggio di continuare mentre con un dito zittisce Oliver. Non gliel'ha mai detto, a parole. È il tempo di grandi confessioni e di uccidere l'introverso che ha dentro lui e continuare senza usare poesie o libri ma solo con le sue semplici parole. Perché vuole fargli capire che non è più quel ragazzino che davanti al monumento dei caduti del Piave gli ha confessato che sulle cose importanti non sapeva nulla. In quel periodo di separazione è cresciuto più che negli altri anni della sua giovane vita ed aveva capito, si era capito. E ora voleva che Oliver lo capisse, che lo prendesse sul serio come un suo pari.

''Ti Amo così tanto che mi lacera il cuore, eppure non posso fermarmi nell'amarti. Non riesco a fare a meno di te, perchè ci sono periodi bellissimi in cui non sento alcuna tristezza: è tutto perfetto. Eppure ci sono quelle volte in cui mi lasci estrefatto e mi si mozza il respiro. Perché è evidente che il tuo amore – se non è solo frutto della mia immaginazione- è più contenuto, razionale. E questo mi porta alla follia perché io ogni traccia di razionalità l'ho persa nell'istante in cui tu hai posato i tuoi perfetti occhi su di me. Non ho avuto scampo, mi hai intrappolato affinchè io sviluppassi la Sindrome di Stoccolma fino ad amare il mio rapitore, ad implorare per avere ogni singola attenzione,"

Elio si ferma e si rende conto che a un certo punto ha serrato gli occhi, con la paura che come una ladra aspetta il momento giusto per attaccare e derubarlo della sua occasione. Sente la mano di Oliver asciugargli lacrime che non ha sentito arrivare e ribellarsi a lui, sente le sue labbra calde baciargli la pelle umida e chiamarlo, sempre con voce bassa.

'' Elio, piccolo, guardami'' e contro ogni prognostico questo lo agita ulteriormente e scuote la testa, incapace di parlare. Non fidandosi di sé stesso. Ed è in quel momento, dopo due anni dall'ultima volta, lo richiama con il suo nome. Perchè si erano detti che ormai erano la stessa persona in due corpi diversi, le loro linfe vitali si erano unite rendendo impossibile distinguerle come due entità separate. Ed è crudele tirare fuori questo quando lui presto sarà di Sarah, la bionda perfetta.

'' Oliver, chiedimi cosa ho fatto prima di venire.''

Elio continua a scuotere la testa, rendendo le scie delle lacrime irregolari. La sua voce si fa sentire, anche se con difficoltà, per ripetere di non chiamarlo così, che lui è Elio, non Oliver. E lui non può vedere il viso distrutto del più grande a quelle preghiere, il dolore misto al rimpianto di aver sbagliato uscita nel bivio che la vita gli ha presentato tempo prima. Spaventato era scappato da questo, da loro, e ora ne pagava le conseguenze.

'' Elio, chiedimi cosa ci faccio qui, ti prego. Perchè sono qui dopo un anno che ti sei trasferito. Chiedimelo''

In attesa di risposta lo abbraccia, lo contiene e lo rimette al suo posto, dove appartiene e la paura retrocede leggermente cacciata dalla curiosità. Alza il mento per rincontrare nuovamente quegli occhi che come i suoi sono liquidi ma non hanno macchiato gli zigomi pieni.

'' Perchè sei qui''

Non glielo chiede, ma riesce a dirlo senza mangiarsi le parole e senza fare spezzare la voce, quindi la conta come una piccola vittoria. Anche se comunque la sua dignità è ormai rovinata per sempre, dato che si sta comportando come un bambino incapace di trattenere le sue emozioni in piena dopo aver rotto gli argini che per mesi le hanno incatenate.

''Per te. Per noi''

Oliver per la prima volta gli sembra davvero in difficoltà ed è assurdo perchè lui non lo è mai e si chiede cosa gli sia sfuggito.

'' Non- non capisco'' Lo balbetta, stavolta. Con il cuore che aumenta sempre maggiormente il suo ritmo, come se volesse vedere fino quanto può spingersi senza collassare.

'' Ho parlato con Sarah, ho annullato il fidanzamento. Non mi sposo o almeno non con lei''

Elio si allontana leggermente da lui, spingendolo lontano con le mani contro il petto villoso cercando di non perdere la testa e chiedendosi se non si è immaginato tutto. Non è mai stato equilibrato, la follia è sempre stata presente in lui.

Sul viso di Oliver le emozioni non si palesano e immagina questa sia la sua faccia da poker, quella con cui ha vinto tutti i soldi che possiede in banca.

'' Non capisco''

Ed è più che vero, in quel momento è perso, in un mare di confusione.

'' Non potevo più vederti così, fare le cose male. Non era giusto per nessuno. Al momento mi odierà ma capirà che è andata meglio così''

''Ma i tuoi genitori?''

'' Capiranno. Oppure no ma non mi interessa''

Elio allora lo bacia, disperato, sposatandosi in modo che le sue gambe siano ai fianchi di Oliver come a imprigionarlo nel caso tutto fosse un crudele scherzo.

'' Per me? Se non ne valessi la pena?

Parole sussurrate tra un bacio e l'altro, con il respiro mozzato, le mani tremanti come le loro voci e i respiri. Tutto era fragile in quel momento, tranne la forza del loro amore.

''Per te farei di tutto. Te l'avevo detto e non era giusto. Mi sono pentito della proposta il giorno dopo avergliela fatta. Pensavo di poter far parte di questa recita che fanno tutti della famiglia classica, ma non posso. Non quando ripenso a te e all'Italia. Perchè se mi chiedi se sono felice io ti dico che la mia felicità è rimasta lì quando ti ho salutato.''

Elio si allontana piano e sorride, nonostante sia deformato dalle lacrime Oliver non crede di aver mai visto sorriso più bello e meritevole di tutto. E anche se non può dire di essere pienamente felice sicuramente può dire che finalmente è in pace con sè stesso e fortunato a essere ricambiato nel suo amore e non è cosa di poco conto, non in mondo pieno di amori consumati dall'abitudine o non corrisposti. Dire che erano fortunati era poco. Certo, dovevano ancora parlarne bene ma il sonno stava rapendo entrambi e avevano tempo. Questa volta non si stavano amando in una clessidra che ricordava che avevano una scadenza.

Se Oliver gli avesse chiesto in quel preciso momento se fosse felice, questa volta la risposta sarebbe sì, senza esitazione. Sì, è felice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A presto con la raccolta Charmie che non vedo l'ora di pubblicare!  
> \- Tanto amore


End file.
